The Beast Inside
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Hey, I just want to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption. Please keep any chapters I've already written the same but apart from that do whatever you want with this.


_**The Beast Inside**_

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the 'Twilight Saga' characters, nor do I own any of the Paramore songs mentioned.

Note from the Author:

Hey, I came up with this idea a few months ago and I've been developing it for a while. It all started when I wondered what would happen if Edward had had a twin sister (I only started speculating on this when I read a fantastic story on this site called 'Elizabeth Mason' by Bella-Piano) who'd died just before the Spanish Influenza epidemic. I should explain that I believe that everyone has a task to do and if they don't do it then they are re-incarnated until they've completed it. The main character is British so the school system mentioned in this chapter at least is the Brithish school system (i.e. college actually means the two years before going to university). I chose the name 'Draco', not as a reference that the abomination that is (dare I say it, in fact, can I without throwing up?) 'Harry Potter', I chose it because it is Latin for Dragon and I wanted my main character to have some link to dragons. So, devoted Twilighters, enjoy and please rate and comment. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to let me know.

.Darkness90

_Prologue_

_I've always been sensitive to the supernatural world around me. But now, as I watched the man I loved who was about to die because of it, and me, I wished that I didn't exist so that he'd be safe. But I realised that there was nothing I could do to save him…_

_Chapter 1_

_Everything was dark, and cold. Suddenly there was a dim light nearby and I could see a cruel man's face leering at me. He came towards me, holding a sharp knife. Wordlessly he pressed it to my throat before raping me. My hair, which was a strange bronze colour, hung over my face, sticking to some blood on my forehead. After he'd finished he callously slit my throat. It felt like it was on fire and I could feel my self getting colder and farther away from reality…_

Startled I jerked awake from sleep. It was pitch black, just like my dream but I could feel the comforting warmth of my duvet. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up my phone. Flipping it open I checked the time, it was after 2am. Even though had college the next morning I knew that I'd never get to sleep again. I flicked on my bedside lamp and picked my laptop off my desk before turning it on and signing in to msn. It was only a couple of minutes before I had a message popping up.

_[2:10]_**PsychicGirl**: Hey FlamingRiot, how're you?

_[2:10]_**FlamingRiot**: Ok… can't sleep…

_[2:11]_**PsychicGirl**: What's wrong?

_[2:13]_**FlamingRiot**: Had a really odd dream…that's the third time this week…

_[2:13]_**PsychicGirl**: What was it about?

_[2:16]_**FlamingRiot**: Well…I ended up getting killed in it…

_[2:16]_**PsychicGirl**: Weird…

_[2:20]_**FlamingRiot**: Yeah…do you believe in past lives?

_[2:20]_**PsychicGirl**: Not sure…why?

_[2:23]_**FlamingRiot**: Well…I think that I might be reliving my last moments from a past life…does that sound odd?

_[2:23]_**PsychicGirl**: Not really

_[2:26]_**FlamingRiot**: And when I didn't dream about getting murdered I dreamed that I was a vampire only it was in a few months time! What do you think?

_[2:27]_**PsychicGirl**: Hmmmm…sounds interesting. Oops! Gtg, my brother wants me!

_PsychicGirl has left_

After **PsychicGirl** had signed off there was nothing else to do so I just surfed the net. As usual I ended up on reading some of my favourite fanfics. I did this for a couple of hours before I was tired enough to sleep again. I turned off my laptop and light before lying down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Because I'd been awake late last night I ended up oversleeping so I barely made it to college in time. "Sorry! I overslept again." I gasped to my best friend, Sarah, as I dashed to my seat in morning registration.

"No prob Hun, couldn't you sleep again last night?" She smiled.

"No." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really." I grimaced.

"Ok." She nodded. We ended up talking about our band's next gig. We're in a Paramore cover band but we do sometimes do our own stuff.

"Are we going to practice later?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we really need to work on 'Misery Business' and 'Born For This'." I nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Have you written any new songs?" She asked slyly.

"Yes, I'm not sure if they're any good though." I frowned.

"I'm sure they're great!" Sarah grinned, obviously pleased that I was distracted. At least, it was obvious to me. For some reason I could tell what people were thinking and I was scarily accurate.

We didn't get a chance to say any more because our form teacher came over.

"Miss Draco, there's three new students in this form. Would you be able to show them around?" He said to me.

"Sure Mr Wilson." I nodded. He walked over to the doorway where there were two girls and one guy stood waiting. He spoke with them for a few moments before they came over. There were three things that I noticed about them: one, that they were very pale; two, that they were all beautiful; and three, that the guy was very familiar to me, even though I'd never seen him before in my life.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Edward and Bella. We're transfer students from America." The shorter of the two girls said, she had very short black hair which was done in a very spiky 'do', sort of like she'd just got up and hadn't really bothered with her hair. Scarily, it looked really good! The other girl, who I'd immediately assumed was dating the guy, was maybe 5'4" and had dark brown hair that waved gently to the small of her back. She smiled gently at me as they all sat down. It was the guy who'd most gotten my attention; he had slightly messy bronze hair, the exact same shade as I'd had in my dream and he looked oddly like one of my cousins. Like the other two he was very pale, and strangely, they all had sort of golden butterscotch eyes.

"Hi, I'm Eirwyn Draco but everyone calls me Eiry. Croeso at Caernarfon Athrofa!" I smiled. They looked confused.

"Sorry, I have a habit of speaking in Welsh. What I said was 'Welcome to Caernarfon College.'" I grinned.

"Thanks." Alice smiled back.

It turns out that they had exactly the same classes as me so it was fairly easy to show them around. They even came to band practice with me. After I'd introduced them I ran and grabbed my red Fender Stratocaster with black oriental dragons on it (it's my favourite colour and I even got my hair dyed to match it and I even have a tattoo of a black oriental dragon on my left shoulder). We went through 'Born For This', 'Misery Business' and 'That's What You Get' and aced them before Sarah turned to me.

"So Val, let's hear that new song." She grinned.

"Ok, just remember that it's not perfect." I nodded before starting to play the opening riff. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_I look around_

_But I couldn't see you._

_I didn't know where you were._

_Are you avoiding me?_

_I just can't tell,_

_But I know that you're gone._

_Now you're gone,_

_I can see,_

_You're not worth it._

_You're bad for me._

_You don't care_

_But now I do._

_I can do better,_

_Far better than you._

_You stole my heart,_

_Tore it in two._

_My pain is growing_

_I don't know how to cope._

_You've hurt me more _

_Than you should have._

_Now you're gone,_

_I can see,_

_You're not worth it._

_You're bad for me._

_You don't care_

_But now I do._

_I can do better,_

_Far better than you._

_I'm not going to let you_

_Get me down,_

_I'm going to survive!_

_I'll show you,_

_I'm stronger now than I was,_

_My pain won't kill me._

_I'm better than that!_

_Now you're gone,_

_I can see,_

_You're not worth it._

_You're bad for me._

_You don't care_

_But now I do._

_I can do better,_

_Far better than you._

_Now you're gone,_

_I can see,_

_You're not worth it._

_You're bad for me._

_You don't care_

_But now I do._

_I can do better,_

_Far better than you. _"

As I finished everyone sat in silence. "Well, what do you think?" I gulped.

"Oh my god! That was lovely!" Sarah smiled!

"Thanks, Ise." I smiled, relieved. I always felt better when Sarah said that she like a new song.

"Why do you call each other by different names?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Well, we thought that our names aren't really 'Rock' enough so I'm 'Valkyrie Álfsól', Sarah is 'Isis Beset', Lucy (our drummer) is 'Nefertiti Sekhmet' and Annie (our bassist) is 'Bellatrix Admeta'." I explained.

The rest of the day went well, and I walked to the gate with Alice, Bella and Edward. "Eiry, we really need to talk, could you meet us at the castle?" Alice said suddenly.

"Sure." I nodded, wondering what it was all about.


End file.
